


Rapunzel

by WickedBelial



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Banghim are main, Comedy, Eventual Smut, Friendship, Hair Braiding, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Himchan has long hair, I think Himchan would look handsome with long hair, M/M, Romance, basically Yongguk really wants to touch Himchan's hair, long hair with a little bun like samurai, mention of Jonglo and Daejae
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 02:51:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11727978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedBelial/pseuds/WickedBelial
Summary: Yongguk likes men with black long hair the most, but it's a rare thing and when he finally spots a handsome stranger with his hair put in a messy bun, he is disappointed by the man's rudeness. But Yongguk really wants to touch his hair because it's his biggest turn on.





	1. Chapter 1

 

Men with long hair isn’t everyone’s turn on but it’s definitely Yongguk’s. He is probably a hair fetishist (head hair only, he is not very fond of body hairs) but he is not ashamed of it. Everyone has their kinks, there are no reasons he should feel bad about his.

To him, there’s something deeply arousing about long hair but unfortunately not many men sports this haircut. He would have been luckier if women interested him but the opposite sex isn’t his cup of tea. Yongguk digs men, he enjoys watching them naked in bed, before and after sex, but one of the things he loves the most is touching their hair. 

Long black hair preferably.

Yongguk tried to let his own grow for a while but the effect wasn’t the same. It was more bothering than anything else and was asking too much care - comb out, wash with shampoo, add hair conditioner, comb out again, use a hairdryer,  try to make everything smooth, brush and comb out again the whole damn time. Way too tiring for Yongguk, even more when it didn’t provide him any pleasure.

But doing it for a pretty man the morning after sex in the shower? He’s always up for it. 

 

“So hyung, there’s this metal concert going this weekend, you wanna go?” Yongguk’s best friend Daehyun speaks with his mouth full of pork he has grilled on the grill at the Korean bbq there are currently eating at. “Best chance for you to find a manly and black haired Rapunzel.”

Yongguk gives him an unimpressed look. Not all fans of metal have long hair but until now, metal gigs have been his best places to hook up. But seriously, Rapunzel? “If I didn’t know your parents I’d say they haven’t taught you manners, but you’re just a little brat.”

“Not just a little brat. _Your_ favorite little brat.” Daehyun corrects with a smug smile. “So? Are you in? I’ve already bought the tickets anyway. You can’t say no.”

“I can.” Yongguk drinks his glass of soju, the liquid warms his throat. “Who’s the band playing?” A sheepish smile appears on Daehyun’s face and the elder doesn’t need more. His friend’s expression is hinting more than enough.

“Nope. Bring someone else with you.” Another glass of soju is gone and the topic is closed for him but not for Daehyun.

“Come on, they aren’t that bad.” Daehyun doesn’t believe in his own lie but he is trying.

“They are worse than bad.” Yongguk uses his chopsticks to turn over grilling garlic. “Even their name is bad. _Rotten Chicken breast_. How lame is that?”

“Ok it’s not transcendent but there is worse.” The looks Yongguk gives him translate Try me. “I promised Junhong I would come!”

“And why would you have promised him that?” Junhong was originally Daehyun’s friend who then became Yongguk’s too with time. He’s way younger than him but it’s always a breath of fresh air being around him. 

“Because he promised if I came that he’ll bring his cousin with him! It’s my chance to finally get his number.”

“You’ve been trying to get Youngjae’s number for two years already. When are you going to give up? The dude isn’t interested in you.” Not yet Daehyun mutters with puppy eyes. Youngjae will fall for his charms this time, he knows it. “Junhong should grow himself a pair of balls and tell his boyfriend to leave the band. Jongup’s worth better than those lame boys.” 

“Look, maybe Rotten Chicken breast are lame but they have fans!” 

 

Daehyun points to someone’s wearing the band’s t-shirt outside the restaurant’s window and Yongguk rolls his eyes, only a mad person would walk around with the ugly piece of clothing. Crazy fangirl Yongguk thinks because even if the band plays like shit they are all pretty faces and it probably explains why the musicians are still performing in clubs. 

Yongguk’s eyes linger a little longer outside and widen when the crazy fangirl moves and reveals her face instead of her back. Turns out the her is a his.

A man who looks more than fine from the distance and who most importantly has his hair put in a messy bun. Yongguk bets if he takes the rubber band off, the black hair falls around his shoulders or even under if he’s lucky.

 

“Looks like we’ve found your Rapunzel and your carrot for the gig,” Daehyun comments cheerfully but Yongguk ignores him to stand up. “What are you doing?”

“I’m gonna go get the man.” Yongguk spares Daehyun an obvious look. “Just because he wears the band’s t-shirt doesn’t mean he’ll come to the concert, I ain’t take that risk.”

“I think you won’t have the choice hyung.” his chin resting in the palm of his hand, the younger gestures to the window with his head. “The man’s gone.”

“What do you mean gone? He was there ten seconds ago.” 

 

But for once Daehyun is right and when Yongguk looks back outside, the man has disappeared. A swearing loses itself on his tongue and he sits down defeated, then pours himself another glass of soju he drinks immediately, frustrated. 

The man better be at Rotten Chicken breast show this weekend because Yongguk has no will to spend two hours listening to unmusical sounds, stupid lyrics and crazy screams if he doesn’t get a reward afterward. He can handle the musical abomination if there is a promise for him of running his finger through the man’s hair at the end of the show, or during it, Yongguk wouldn’t mind at all.

If he’s lucky, the club’s temperature will be hot and stuffy enough to allow him to see the stranger with sweaty hair. Many would be disgusted by the view but for Yongguk it means the possibility to offer his shower to the man and this is a very enjoyable prospect.

He orders a new bottle of soju and cheers with Daehyun to their upcoming and hopefully memorable weekend.

 

 

*****

 

Yongguk feels like he is nearing the end of his life. The music is shit. The atmosphere is shit. The draft beer is shit. The stool he is sitting on at the bar is shit too. Daehyun had tried to pull him to the first row with Junhong but he has politely declined their offer by discretely escaping from their sight when they had entered the club and now that it’s buzzing with people, there’s very little chance they’ll be reunited before the end of the show. The situation isn’t perfect, it can’t be when the Rotten Chicken breast are playing, but at least Yongguk won’t have to witness his best friend getting knocked back by Youngjae again and he won’t feel sorry for Junhong yelling encouragements to his musician of a boyfriend. 

But what really bothers Yongguk and makes his night dull is the absence of the long black haired stranger he had been looking forward to meeting. He had come earlier especially to spot him before the fans start to pile inside the club but now an hour deep into the concert, his hope to find someone when everyone’s packed in like sardines is completely crushed.

Yongguk sighs, turns down two girls and one man’s advances and has time to count the shells of the peanuts he has eaten before he finally decides he can’t take it anymore. He stands from the stool and makes his way outside the club, taking the back door because it’s the closest to him and he doesn’t want to die suffocated by the crowd while trying to cross it to reach the right exit. 

 

The fresh hair hits him hard in the face and the pearls of sweat rolling down his neck make him shiver. He looks from left to right thinking he’d find a bench or something to sit on to wait for his friends but except for an old cardboard box he will definitely not put his clothed ass on, the backstreet is dead empty. Awesome, Yongguk breaths and eyes the step he is standing on before he decides it’s his safest bet unless someone opens the door and throws him flying down the stairs on the tarmac. 

He takes his phone from his leather jacket’s pocket and scrolls down Instagram, likes a few posts and laughs when he sees Junhong has posted a picture of Jongup a few minutes ago with the hashtags **#bestboyfriendever #hotmusician #Ilovejongup #Youarethebest #Rottenchickenbreast**. He leaves a comment. _I hesitate between you’re cute and you make me want to throw up ;)_

 

Five minutes later, Yongguk is bored again and contemplates the idea of taking a nap but his train of thoughts are stopped when he hears the sound of heavy boots tapping on the ground and a silhouette coming out of the corner of the club. As the person steps closer, Yongguk squints his eyes and his eyebrows shot in surprise when he recognizes the stranger with the bun hairstyle. A smile is pasted on his face.

 

“Rapunzel.” The name has hung too loose on the tip of his tongue and has left his mouth against his will.

“Are you talking to me?” Add trucker voice to Yongguk’s list of turns on. The man sounds like he has swum into a sea of dirty and sexy words.  

“Where do you come from?” Yongguk wants to add What were you doing alone in a backstreet in the middle of the night? but refrains himself. He has already called the man Rapunzel, he doesn’t want to ruin all his chances.

“There.” Sexy haired stranger points his thumb behind him, eyes lazily staring at Yongguk. “I was taking a piss.” 

 

Yongguk snorts at the ‘gracious’ comment that doesn’t match the princes's nickname but he doesn’t mind, princess isn’t his thing. The man in front of him on the other hand? That’s without a doubt someone who sports charms Yongguk is sensitive to. 

Now he simply has to make sure the man is into men and into him on top of that. 

 

“I’m Yongguk.” He introduces himself but the long black haired stranger doesn’t look impressed. Might have to try harder to get the man Yongguk thinks. “I know it’s not a unique or awesome name but the man is, I promise.” 

“And I promise if you don’t leave the club’s back and private exit, you’ll run into some trouble.” 

 

Yongguk frowns at the threat, his joy slowly fading because of the man’s behavior. Pretty hair doesn’t make up for everything and if the guy’s personality is shit then Yongguk won’t push his game further. 

But his hair…. Damn, this black mass? Yongguk really wants to take off that rubber band and touch it. He wonders if the man’s hair is curled once freed from the rubber. He bet it is.

One more try Yongguk cheers himself. The man is quite handsome, probably gets hit on quite often and has become selective about his partners but Yongguk knows he is a great man and a good lover. He isn’t too worried.

 

“Why? Are you working for the security?” Yongguk would have seen him before if he was working at the club but he asks the question anyway. When he gets no answer, he tries another hypothesis. “Or you’re a fan of the Rotten Chicken breast guys and you’re planning to wait for them here?” The first time he had seen the man, he was wearing the band’s t-shirt so his assumption could be right but if it’s the case, it won’t help Yongguk’s business. If the stranger has a crush on one of the members, hitting on him might be a lost cause. “Who’s your favorite? Jongup? His small eyes are cute.”

 

The face of the handsome man darkens and Yongguk understands he has stepped on something he shouldn’t have. But as Jongup is already taken, Yongguk knows he still have a little chance to touch that silky hair. It looks so soft even in the night. Yongguk bets it smells delicious too.

 

“Jongup is already dating so if you are planning to stay here for him, I’m going to kick your ass.” Ok, Black hair put in a bun man is not going to be Yongguk’s tonight. Not by talking to him like that. Yongguk has to say goodbye to the soft hair he desperately wanted to caress. 

“He isn’t my type.” Yongguk stands up, completely disappointed by the man’s cold behavior. It’s already hard enough to find gay men with long hair but if they start bitching like this one? Yongguk might have to do without his fetishism. 

“My little brother is too good for you anyway.” 

 

Yongguk blinks and stares at the man as if he had spoken Chinese to him, hell Yongguk does understand a little Chinese and sexy stranger doesn’t make sense to him.

That’s it unless Jongup is the long black haired man’s brother and that the man thinks Yongguk is a perv waiting for his little bro to come out of the back door to do some nasty stuff together. And with the shameless attempt to hook up he has shown, Yongguk can only bet all his chances to pull the probably soft hair during heated foreplay are gone.

 

Too bad because Yongguk really really wanted to lose his fingers inside this black mass.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Yongguk waits for his friends inside the club when the show is over. He leans his back against the wall and avoids the bar, too many dehydrated fans by their endless screaming are queuing to get themselves a drink. Yongguk could use one to forget his disastrous encounter with the sexy man but the prospect of waiting so long to buy a cheap beer quickly discourages him. He’ll drink whisky at home. Alone.

 

“Please help me.” A hand grabs his forearm and Yongguk feels the tight grip through his leather jacket. It’s Youngjae and he looks half fed up and half upset, Daehyun’s effect most probably. If Yongguk wasn’t having such a bad night he would feel sorry for the younger but he’s running short of sympathy.  “How can I get rid off Daehyun? Does he never get tired?”

“He’s been chasing you for two years, unless you give him your number he’ll never stop.” Daehyun is a very stubborn man.  “He’s not a bad guy you know? Why are you so against exchanging contacts?”

“He scares me.” Youngjae surprisingly confesses and out of all the reasons Yongguk has thought that could explain Youngjae’s perpetual rejection, being scared isn’t one of them. His best friend is a lot of things but scary? Absolutely not. 

“Why?”

“Because he’s been after me for so long and I haven’t even given him any attention. I can’t imagine what will happen if he gets my number or if we come to date.” Wide eyes look at Yongguk and reflect Youngjae’s despair. “He’ll stick to me like a leech.”

“Daehyun is a glue pot because he rarely sees you and when he does, he gives his everything to get your number.” Yongguk tries to find his best friend in the dispersing crowd but he can’t find his plump lips anywhere. “You should try to get to know him and if things don’t work out, change your number. Easy peasy.”

Youngjae stares at Yongguk, assessing the idea, then nods. “Ok…I’ll give him a chance but if it goes wrong, you owe me a new phone.”

 

In your dreams the elder replies once Youngjae is gone and promises himself to make sure Daehyun buys him a three stars meal if he gets his way with Youngjae. After two hellish years spent running after the man, his best friend deserves some quality time with him but Yongguk hasn’t wasted his time at the concert and got a knocked back for nothing, he’s worth a reward.

 

A wave of screams travels the club and Yongguk spots the Rotten Chicken breast members walking around fans, stopping to chit-chat a little and sign a boob or two. Really, when he looks at the band, Yongguk doesn’t understand how Jongup has ended with them. He isn’t a show-off, he doesn’t particularly enjoy being surrounded by so many people and metal isn’t even his favorite kind of music. Maybe he finds it fun?

Might as well ask his friend the question. 

 

“Hey Jongup!” Yongguk calls out and takes a few steps forward, thankful Jongup has kept his distance from the small crowd, but a tall figure gets between them. Oh, black long haired man is back and looks pissed.

“Back off.” The stranger threatens and Yongguk tries very hard not to be turned on by his voice. It’s not the authoritative way the other spoke that pleases him, Yongguk doesn’t like to be commanded, but the little note of anger in the man’s voice? It's arousing.

“It’s fine hyung, he's a friend.” Jongup is being Jongup, smiles a sweet smile and everything’s all right. He gently shoves the stranger aside. “Yongguk hyung, it’s Himchan, my brother. I don’t think you’ve met before.”

“We did earlier.” The sexy man whom Yongguk can finally put a name on explains with cold eyes. “At the back door where he was waiting to grope you.”

Jongup snorts. “No way, my hair’s too short for his taste hyung.” He exchanges a knowing glance with Yongguk. “Yours on the other hand….” Jongup’s fingers near Himchan’s hair and Yongguk really wishes it was his own. The not so stranger anymore sweeps the hand away.

“You know how much I hate when people touch my hair.”

 

Awesome. 

Yongguk sighs and shortens their talk, completely done. His night is definitely ruined and the best thing that is left for him to do is to go back home, get a drink, go to bed and pray to forget this miserable evening

Yongguk doesn’t wait longer for his friends and leaves the club on his own. They can call a taxi to go to their place, they don’t need his car.

 

When he is nicely tugged under his sheet, the amber taste of his favorite whisky still on the tip of his tongue, Yongguk receives a new message. He hesitates between waiting to read it tomorrow and having the courage to get his arm out of the cover to take his phone on the bedside table, but a second buzzing forces him to give up his comfortable cocoon for a few seconds and confront the coldness of his room. He takes his phone and rolls on his stomach, unlocking his screen. The two messages are from Daehyun.

The first reads: **Jongup told us you left early?? Why? We’re all having a drink at a bar! It’s not the same without you :(  But Youngjae is sitting next to ME(!!!) and I HAVE HIS NUMBER so it’s still cool ;D**

The second reads: **Rapunzel is there too! He’s a funny hyung, I might switch best friend! :p**

 

Fucker Yongguk mumbles and starts to type a very poetic reply to Daehyun consisting of many loving words, but his best friend sends him another one before he has finished his own.

 

**Rapunzel’s rubber band broke, is hair is wild and free! I swear you’d have come in your pants hyung :p**

 

If Daehyun was near him, Yongguk wouldn’t hesitate to hit the back of his head, the boy seriously needs to learn how to respect his elder, but Daehyun isn’t there and he is mocking him and for god’s sake, Yongguk is the one who made the acquisition of Youngjae’s number possible. 

Ungrateful little shit. It’s everything Yongguk replies and before he can put his phone back on the nightstand table, it buzzes again, with a picture this time.

It’s one of Himchan’s hair, probably taken without his consent and ok, maybe if Yongguk had seen it in real, his pants would have become tighter. 

 

Yongguk groans and buries his face under his cushion. He dreams about a black haired Rapunzel.

 

 

*****

 

Late at night knocks against his door wake Yongguk a few hours later. He grabs his phone and squints his eyes as the screen light assault him. The hour reads _2:29 am._

Yongguk’s first reaction is to do as if he is deaf and can't hear the knocks but by the 20th knock, he takes pity at whoever is smashing his fist against the wood and lazily slides off his bed and slips in a pair of black boxers. 

When he opens his door, Yongguk thinks he’s still lost in a dream because Jongup’s brother is standing in front of him with his hair loose.

 

“Rapunzel.” The nickname slips from his mouth again. Himchan’s annoyed look is back in his pretty face. “I mean, Himchan right?” Yongguk’s brain doesn’t function properly yet. “What are you doing here?”

“I was told you’re the owner of some fine quality liquor bottles and that you aren’t the douche I thought you were.” It seems like Himchan’s pride has taken a blow. “I came to apologize because apparently, I overreacted.”

“Apparently?” Yongguk leans against the doorway and crosses his arms over his tattooed chest; either Himchan hasn’t noticed the ink or he is indifferent to it and it bothers Yongguk. He wants to be regarded as someone attractive in the eyes of Jongup’s brother. Who can blame him for that?

“I was only protecting my brother, you were creepy.” the man shrugs. “Can I come in or am I supposed to stay here?”

 

As Himchan heads inside the apartment, Yongguk shamelessly watches his back and his black hair moving at each step he takes. He’s so close to touching it and his fingers tickle with envy but he has to refrain himself. If Himchan is there and doesn’t consider him as a threat for Jongup and a perv, he might still get a chance to get him. He only has to work on Himchan’s issue about not liking people to touch his hair.

They sit in the living room and Yongguk serves them a drink. Himchan likes red wine more than spirits and Yongguk’s glad he always has a good bottle around. He pours each other a glass and Himchan seems satisfied with his choice. He makes the red liquid swirl in the glass and smells the scent, eyes closed. Yongguk observes the man breathing in deep and finds the view pleasing. He wouldn’t have thought someone could be attractive when sniffing a glass of wine. Yongguk concludes Himchan’s hair isn’t his only seducing point.

But when Himchan pulls a strand of hair back behind his ear to taste his drink? Yongguk is persuaded someone above him is testing his willpower and self-control. 

Do not touch the man’s hair without his consent Yongguk mentally repeats in his head as a mantra. Play smooth. 

 

“You’re not being very obvious at checking me out.” The glass of wine is put on the coffee table and Himchan gives Yongguk a look. The man is caught red handed but his face doesn’t flush from embarrassment. 

“I’m not trying to be.” The answer is simple but sincere. “I saw you earlier this week when I was at the restaurant and you were standing outside. I wanted to get you but you disappeared in less than ten seconds.” Himchan’s eyebrows shot in surprise and Yongguk concludes Daehyun hasn’t told him about that when they were all drinking at the bar. “You were wearing that stupid band t-shirt so my safest guess was to attend the show Daehyun was trying to convince me to go.”

“So you came to the Rotten Chicken breast concert because you have a crush on me?” Yongguk is shared between wanting to sweep that smug smile away from Jongup’s brother face and wanting to reply with a positive nod. He chooses to say something else instead.

“With the way you behaved with me earlier? No way I could have a crush on you.” It’s not a total lie but it’s not full truth either. “But I love your hair, that’s what I’ve spotted first in you.”

“My hair?” Himchan says at the same time he passes his finger through the black mass. His fingers travel smoothly between the long locks. Yongguk has to control himself. “Usually people think it’s too girly.”

“Believe me the ideas I get when looking at your hair are anything but girly.” So much for being smooth. Yongguk has to calm his game if he doesn’t want Himchan to fly by the door. “I’m not trying to hook up with you, I mean, I am, clearly, but I don’t feel you very interested in me so I won’t try anything. It’s just that I’m turned on by men with black long hair and yours is.. ” Yongguk motions to the other man’s head “Really attractive.”

 

Himchan sits silent and unreadable for way too long for Yongguk’s mental comfort but finally a smile tugs the corners of his lips. Yongguk considers it as a small victory that could pave the way to bigger one.

Himchan sips his wine and flips his hair to one side, Yongguk’s eyes follow every move. 

 

“I like your tattoos, it’s sexy.” The confession is said matter-of-factly but the compliment warms Yongguk’s ego. He hasn’t lost all his chances maybe. “I like them better than the leather jacket you wore tonight.”

“This jacket is damn fine, it’s my favorite.” There’s no accounting for taste but seriously, Yongguk knows he’s sexy when he wears it, hence why it’s his favorite.

“But it hides your skin and ink.”

 

Oh. _Oh._

Himchan is hitting on him and that for sure pleases Yongguk a lot. Perhaps his evening won’t be that bad in the end. They drink another glass of wine over small chit-chat but keep their seducing game low. They seem to have reached the conclusion that they are attracted to each other and simply wants to enjoy a relaxing moment for now. 

A good half an hour later, Yongguk is almost certain Himchan likes to play dirty, else he wouldn’t be touching his hair so much. He wasn’t doing it the first few minutes before they had broken the ice between them. He’s tempting him and Yongguk’s self-control is becoming thinner. 

 

“Do you have any hair rubbers? I get too hot when I wear my hair loose.” You get too hot because you’re sitting next to me is what Yongguk wants to say but doesn’t. 

 

Yongguk has some back to the days he was sporting long hair and go looking for them. When he hands them to Himchan, the man hands him back.

 

“You know how to braid hair?” Himchan asks and Yongguk’s face lit up.

 

_Sounds damn fine._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what's going to happen next ;)


End file.
